Unforgotten Souls
by Kazey
Summary: “Stay indoors! Lock all doors, windows and accessible areas!” Syaoran and Sakura had been high school friends, who were now stuck in a new imported outbreak. They stood still in the middle of the street, knowing not where to go, nor what to do... SxS


**Authors Note**:  
Well before I start anything; I should let you know that this IS in fact a _Zombie_ related Fanfiction. I have NEVER once attempted something like this, so please be nice!  
I hope this will be well worth the wait...

**Story**: Unforgotten Souls

**Series**: Card Captor Sakura

**Pairing**: SyaoranxSakura

**Summary**: An emergency call had been announced through all of Tomoeda. "Stay indoors! Lock all doors, windows and accessible areas!" Syaoran and Sakura had been high school friends, who were now stuck in a new imported outbreak. They stood still in the middle of the street, knowing not where to go, nor what to do...

R&R!

* * *

**Unforgotten Souls**

Chapter 1: _The Outbreak_

It wasn't the brightest of days, as the clouds passed over the streets of downtown Tokyo. Not one drop of rain had fallen to the ground; it had seemed to be musty out for days now. It had been a day where the world felt as if everything stood still when you walked outside. The sun barely passed through the clouds every so often, though it seemed that the clouds were becoming thicker as days went by which seemed ever so slow.

Syaoran and Sakura had been downtown Tokyo for the majority of the day, as they had wanted to spend some time together and it was beyond rare for that to happen. They had both attended Tomoeda High School, and were near graduation within the next few months. Syaoran had approached Sakura to see if the two were able to spend the day downtown together. When Sakura said 'yes', Syaoran thought perhaps by the end of the day would be his chance to finally tell her how he felt. They had been friends for years as Tomoyo – Sakura's best friend- had introduced the two when Syaoran was new to the school. Syaoran found himself enjoying Sakura's presence around him. At first he assumed that it was just friendship, but slowly as time went on he began to realize the truth about how he felt about her. He protected her if she ever got in trouble, he defended her when she needed him to, his shoulder was there for her to cry on when she was upset, and he always found a way to make her smile when she was down. Syaoran had always been there for Sakura whenever she needed him, and she was ever so grateful. However to Syaoran, he was quite unsure if Sakura even had the slightest bit of feelings for him back.

As it hit mid-day Syaoran and Sakura made their way towards the depths of downtown; which was where their train was that they would catch back home. Looking ahead a commotion was heard, and the two made eye contact with one another and headed then to the crowd curious of what everything was about. There, amongst the crowd were police officers telling everyone to back away, and to not enter the train station. Sakura by this moment had been a little concerned as she wasn't quite sure how she was going to get home by this point if they were shutting the train station down. Syaoran looked over to the worry in her eyes, and walked away from her for but a moment speaking to a parole officer on the sidelines.

"Excuse me," Syaoran started, his hand ran through his dark brunette hair gently. "What exactly is all the commotion about? Have they shut down the trains? Has there been another 'accident'" He wondered, referring to the deaths that have been happening recently on the tracks.

The man looked to Syaoran with but slight caution in his eyes. "It's nothing you need to worry about. They're just being closed down for a few hours as far as we know, everyone will be able to go home by nightfall." The man seemed a little to calm about the situation at hand, but then again he knew it was the man's job to stay that way.

"A few hours?" Syaoran puffed and made his way back to Sakura touching her shoulder gently. "Let's get out of this crowd..." He then took her hand, as she followed his lead through the large amount of people he pushed through.

"Syaoran..." She spoke quietly, wanting to know what he had found out from before. "What exactly is going on? Are we going to be able to get home?" She gripped the bag she had been carrying all day closer to her, worry in her eyes.

Hearing that, he took her aside by an alleyway and smiled kindly at her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. "They said it will be back up in a few hours. Did you want to get something to drink?" He asked kindly, pointing at a stand nearby.

Sakura's eyes brightened up at his reassurance and she nodded happily, allowing him to lead her over to the stand, and buy a drink for her in which he had offered. She took very kindly to Syaoran, as they had been friends for so long. She thought he had really grown since she had first met him; as being a new transfer student into a high school grade would be difficult. However, Syaoran proved to himself and to everyone that he was capable of taking on any task that was thrown at him. She loved how he had such passion for everything he did, and how his main focus was always the task at hand.

As the two received their drinks, they walked away from the street of commotion and stuck to each other closely. It was getting a little strange, but the two would never want to admit that aloud to one another, not wanting to seem a little scared; having fear in their eyes would just trouble the other.

Sakura finished her drink and tossed the waste out, as well as Syaoran. She looked up to him, as he was at least an extra foot taller than she was. Her hand slowly reached to his dark green jacket he had been wearing and she tugged on it slowly. His eyes moved to her, wondering what could have been on her mind. As he stopped to listen to what she had to say, their heads immediately jolted away hearing sirens close to them. A fire truck and a few police cars drove by them at such a fast paced speed that they almost jumped back, Sakura of course gripping onto Syaoran's arm now.

"Syaoran..." Sakura's voice was quiet, and he knew she wasn't saying his name to ask him a question, but rather to hear him say something to reassure her once again that they were going to be alright. It wasn't like her to be so worried, she just had a strange feeling in her that something was going to happen and she didn't like it. Her brother as well had them sometimes, Touya. Touya was one to know when something bad was going to happen, that she was told in a very indirect way by him.

"Sakura," Syaoran spoke kindly. "You're just worrying too much about things." His tone was calm and collected towards her, since he knew he needed to be so that she was going to be alright. Sakura had looked down at the ground and then to him and smiled.

Sakura dug in her pocket, trying to find something. However, she was unsuccessful with what she was searching for and looked to Syaoran desperately. "Do you have your phone on you?"

Taking out his green-tinted cell phone, he handed it to her. Sakura's family was always one to want to know where she was during times like this. Syaoran knew she would have to let them know they were going to be a few hours late because of the traffic and the time it would take to get home by this point. By this time, Syaoran had regretting not taking his own car down here and driving the two of them.

Sakura opened the flip phone and tried dialling her house number. She blinked a few times not understanding why the phone would not connect; getting a busy signal each time she tried. She looked at the phone and realized his phone had no signal on it. She thought perhaps they were in a difficult spot so she moved around a little hoping to get at least one bar. Nothing. With a deep sigh she gave the phone back to Syaoran and looked to the crowd of people that was slowly departing from the train station.

Syaoran eyed the station and the police officers surrounding it carefully. He knew something had to be going on for them to shut down the station; let alone not allow anyone to access the station at all. Perhaps he was thinking about it too much, but he didn't like the feeling of an unhappy Sakura not able to get home in time for her family dinner.

"Everyone, please back away from the station." A voice spoke loudly over a microphone, and the two looked over, uncertain what was going on now. As the large crowd slowly backed away, each person bumping into another a few selected police officers ran by, and threw a few smoke grenades, and ran in with m16's and a few stood back with sniper rifles.

Nothing like this had ever happened in Japan; at least not to Sakura and Syaoran. As Sakura stumbled back into Syaoran, he wrapped an arm around her to make her feel safer; if possible.

A few moments passed that seemed to drag on for hours, and the police came out dragging a struggling body. The body seemed to have some sort of seizure or panic attack from what the two could see from where they were standing. Sakura gripped onto Syaoran watching the sight just a ways before her, and her heart began to race as she buried herself more into the man beside her. Syaoran just watched in shock, afraid to understand what exactly was going on. Some people panicked and ran off, and others watched as frozen as Syaoran was. They all turned towards the body that was having the spasm.

The body twitched and growled, its limbs shaking violently around as it practically foamed at the mouth with blood splurging everywhere. It snarled aggressively at the officers that took it away, almost deforming its own body to try and attack them. The officers dragged the body into a white police van, and seemed to be tying the creature down to something. It was indeed human, but to answer a question such as 'why is it doing that' would be almost impossible at this time.

Sakura tugged on Syaoran's shirt, and his attention was brought back to her as the van drove off with the human like image away. He knew she didn't want to be here anymore. He felt they should get away from this scene as fast as they could, at least for Sakura's safety.

"Let's go," Syaoran took her hand and dragged her away from any subway station there was around. As he peered into the sky he realized that the sun was nearing to set. Looking to Sakura with a serious expression he spoke once more. "I think we should head to a hotel or something for the night... It's not home but it's better than the station for now..." With that, the two walked towards a hotel, not a word spoken the rest of the way.

-

_Please Review! Next Chapter Soon..._


End file.
